


Promises

by WhatSoMalfoy



Series: A Box Full of Jaxx Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL OF THE EMOTIONS, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Kissing, Short & Sweet, magic is in the air, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: They've just graduated and it's time to say goodbye. Hermione thinks it's for the best, but Draco disagrees.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Box Full of Jaxx Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930066
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing Jaxx in a Box for always creating SUCH gorgeous content and constantly keeping my Muse busy. You can find her on [Tumblr](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/) and on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jaxx_art_box/). If you love the image, like I know you will, this [link](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/626801539636428800/constantly-consistently-continually-you) will take you directly there.
> 
> Due to recent events, I am choosing to throw up a disclaimer. I thought that after all these years of Harry Potter fanfiction & the original author's approval of the situation, we could avoid it. Alas, I am being careful and telling you (in case you didn't already know) that the world I am writing in belongs to JKR, as do these characters. I am just using them as I see fit. If you happen to disagree with how I write my story & the characters here within, I encourage you to seek another fic and/ or write you own! Happy hunting!

"I came up here to be alone, Malfoy," Hermione said, not bothering to turn and check that it was, indeed, Malfoy behind her.

He said nothing, just continued to cast a shadow over her in the fading sunlight.

"This is one of the few places I have left that's not tainted with memories of you. Please leave," Hermione said, continuing to gaze at the sunset. The view from the Astronomy tower really was magnificent. The only reason she could be alone there so often was the horrendous staircase leading up to it.

"You're making a mistake," Draco said. He was standing much closer to her than she had thought. Typical. 

"No. The mistake has already been made. This is how we _fix_ the mistake."

"Are you saying that I was a mistake?"

"No, not you. What happened between us - several times too many. That was the mistake."

"Granger, I'm in love with you. I thought you knew." 

Hermione didn't turn to look at him, couldn't face him. She couldn't get the air to her lungs fast enough. A tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek of its own volition. 

She was going to miss this view, this place, its memories.

"You're not in love with me. It's science, Malfoy. That's all. Science. Opposites attract - that's how the saying goes." Her words conflicted with her heart. She wanted to turn to him, hold him to her, and press her face into his chest. But she couldn't do that. There wasn't anything left for them - not anymore.

He had moved closer to her, slipping his large, delicate hands around her waist and drawing her into him, burying his nose in her hair, and inhaling the scent. And she let him. She let him because she would always want him, crave him, and covet his touch. She relaxed under his hands and leaned back into him. 

"Why are you doing this? You're only making it harder for us," she sighed. His scent surrounded her, and she took greedy lungfuls; desperate to memorise it. It would stay with her - long after she'd forgotten what his hands had felt like on her skin. 

"You're all I want," he said. "I have everything in the world a man could desire, and I'd give it all up for you," he was kissing her neck softly, tentatively. 

She drifted further into his touch, closing her eyes, she could almost believe that it would work between them. Merlin knew that Draco had all of the right words. 

She licked her lips and repeated her mantra. "Science, it's just science."

He spun her in his arms then, and her eyes flicked open, drawn to his. He searched her face, looking for any sign that she didn't want him just as badly as he wanted her. He found none.

Dipping down, he captured her lips with his, pouring his wants, his needs, his _soul_ into her. He couldn't let her walk away, not if she wanted him, too. They had rescued one another and continued to do so every day. If she were to leave him, he knew he'd never survive. She kissed him back, just like he hoped she would. He was right, Hermione needed him just as badly. He could feel it.

She pulled away and rested her forehead on his chin. Her eyes were still closed as she gently shook her head from left to right. He was in awe of her, and he pulled her close, shutting his eyes against the world. 

Hermione wasn't sure how long they had stood locked in each other's embrace before he spoke again. "Magic is in the air, Granger. There's none of your science here. I'll give you everything - tonight and for forever if you'll have me." 

She pulled away from him reluctantly, but when she opened her eyes, she could see that he was right. This - _this_ wasn't science. Magic was _literally_ in the air and dancing around them in a cosmos of glowing lights. Science couldn't explain this, and neither could she. 

Hand in hand, they watched the lights swirl around them and out into the night sky. The air grew cold. When they could no longer see them, Hermione sighed.

"Yes," she smiled. Still hesitant, even now.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, I'll have you. For just as long as you'll have me."

"Forever then?"

"Forever then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please hit that kudos button and if you comment, I will love you forever!
> 
> You may or may not have noticed that I have referenced the song 'Promises' by Sam Smith & Calvin Harris. If you enjoyed that little spark of the song in your head, you might enjoy my current WIP - [A Losing Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101189) \- as I incorporate songs in the same manner there.


End file.
